South Park Oneshots
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: K2, Dip, Crenny, Stenny, Style, Bendy, Benny, Clybe, Cryde, Creek, Tyde, Tendy, Stendy, Candy, Kybe, Gregstophe and Bunny. Yes these are all going on at different times, different years, so don't get confused:) R&R please.
1. K2

**_Title: South Park Oneshots_**

**_Summary: K2, Dip, Crenny, Stenny, Style, Bendy, Benny, Clybe, Cryde, Creek, Cleek, Tyde, Tendy, Stendy, Candy, Kybe, Gregstophe and Bunny. Yes these are all going on at different times, different years, so don't get confused:) R&R please._**

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own South Park, that belongs to the geniuses, Trey and Matt. _**

Kyle could feel it in the pit of his stomach that he and Kenny were meant to be.

Always to be together, to never break up.

It almost felt like the right thing to do, like someone was watching down on him and telling him what to do.

But how was he supposed to tell Kenny this?

Kyle knew Kenny had liked him for a while and that he liked Kenny for a while, but they never got together.

The next day at school he knew he had to tell Kenny about his feelings, his true feelings.

Kyle had told Kenny how he felt before, but he never told him about his true feelings.

The feelings of lust, love, and pure passion.

He wanted Kenny; he needed him, just one night of passionate love making, that's all he needed.

The only problem was how was he supposed to tell him?

_'I'll just improvise'_ Kyle thought to himself.

"Hey Ken can we talk?" He asked the blonde male, while sweat started to form at his hairline.

"Yeah okay, let's go over here so it's a little more private." He gestured to the back of the school building.

Kyle could feel more sweat forming on his forehead; looks like his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Nervous?" The blonde asked, wiping away some of the sweat of Kyle's face.

Making Kyle jump from the touch.

"Just a little. Look um, Kenny I think it's about time I confessed."

He scratched the back of his neck and started to tremble slightly.

Nerves.

"Hmm, about?"

Kenny sounded almost concerned with his response, he was worried about Kyle.

"Kenny look, I love you, and not just in a friendly way."

Kyle finally admitted, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He could continue with his normal life without having to worry about what to say to Kenny.

You could tell that Kenny looked a little startled by the reaction on his face.

His mouth wide open, rose tinting his cheeks, he was actually nervous about what his response would be.

He let out several 'eh's', unsure of what to say.

Making Kyle a little frustrated.

"Okay, so bye I'll see you in Garrison's" Kyle said nearly walking away.

"Wait," Kenny grabbed hold of Kyle's hand in order for him to stop.

Kyle blushed as did Kenny when he saw Kyle like that.

_He's so fucking cute! _He thought to himself.

Kenny grabbed a hold of Kyle's waist and pulled him in close.

*brrring* the school well chimed, so loud that it could burst even a deaf kids ear drums.

Both boys scrunched their faces up to the awful sound of the bell, but continued blushing at each other, Kenny letting out a little giggled at Kyle's cuteness.

"So I guess we should get to-" Kyle was cut off by Kenny's kiss.

Slow and romantic at first but then things soon started to heat up.

Kyle's arms around the taller boys' neck and hands resting on his jaw bone, feeling each motion he made with the kiss.

And Kenny's hands were touching almost everywhere until he found a spot he liked, Kyle's ass.

Kyle, occasionally moaning at the touch, tried to move Kenny's hands up to his waist but Kenny refused.

He just left Kenny's hands were they were, he knew he wouldn't succeed at moving them.

"Nngh." Kenny heard Kyle moan/say between kisses.

Kenny decided to make Kyle enjoy the kiss more and began to grope him, making Kyle moan even more.

He grabbed hold Kyle's hardened cock through his pants and started rubbing it, causing Kyle to moan in pleasure.

"Mmn Kenny." He breathed ever so slightly, making Kenny smirk.

The kissing started to get were passionate as Kyle's hands searched Kenny's entire body, this time making Kenny let out a few throaty moans of his own.

Meanwhile, Kenny still smirking, he reached his hand up Kyle's shirt searching every single inch of his soft, milky flesh.

Once he had found what he wanted he pinched Kyle's nipple lightly and twisted it gently making Kyle even stiffer.

Kyle's pants were now feeling uncomfortably tight due to his stiff dick, it was beginning to hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it at school.

This was going on for several minutes until the bell went off, of course the two boys did not hear it go off because they were far to infatuated in there deep, loving, passionate kiss.

But what did interrupt them was Cartman screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ew, you faggy bastards need to get a room! God Kyle I thought you at least had just a little bit of dignity, but your letting this poor, man whore piece of ass feel you up. Sick bastard!" He shouted bringing attention to himself and the two lovers now off of each other completely.

Their faces turned a deep red colour as all of the children came over to see what was going on.

All of their mouths dropped and all, with the exception of Cartman, got unmistakable boners.

"Aw sick dude! Craig, Clyde, Token, wait all of you have boners! Sick!" He screamed yet again now causing everyone to blush.

"Well I guess that's us found out then."

Kyle muttered under his breath almost sounding disappointed.

Kenny soon lifted his spirits by lifting his chin and continuing their kiss.

"Is it just me or is this kind of hot?" Clyde asked everyone around him, while everyone was looking down at his boner.

"Can't help it dude." He responded to their looks.

**Clyde you dirty boy… ;) **

**Hehehe, so I hoped you like this guys, I kinda like this one, I hope the whole stories gonna be good. **

**Please R&R your thoughts on this chapter, chapter two will most likely be up tonight and maybe even chapter three, if you're lucky;)**

**-Byeeee:P**


	2. Creek

"Fuck! Craig I'm gonna cum!"

Tweek screamed out, luckily his parents weren't home to hear their son getting fucked like that.

Finally Tweek had reached his climax, turning Craig on even more caused him to cum inside of Tweek.

"Tweek!" He screamed out making Tweek blush, he had never heard anyone scream out his name like that before.

After all that was his first time, and it felt amazing.

He knew from then on that no one could make him feel that good ever again.

Once they had both finished they both fell onto the bed.

Tweek on top of Craig blushing like mad.

He didn't even notice the position he was in until Craig pointed it out, making him blush even more.

"Oh GAH, s-sorry C-Craig." He moved from on top of Craig very swiftly making Craig laugh.

Tweek lay by Craig's side; Craig wrapped his slender arms around Tweek.

"You know I didn't say you had to move, I liked it when you were on top of me."

Craig breathed heavily Tweek's ear, suddenly it started to turn him on abit.

The feeling of Craig's breath on his warm skin made his heart melt.

But he controlled himself and just smiled at Craig, turning to face him.

He wrapped his arms around Craig's sweaty body and kissed him on the cheek.

But Craig didn't want a kiss on the cheek; he wanted one on the lips.

So he took matters into his own hands, once again, and crashed their lips together making Tweek blush very badly.

But he didn't protest he kissed back very romantically too.

It felt great in their eyes.

You could tell how much they were both enjoying it because Craig had made his hands all the way down to Tweek's dick, once again.

Groping Tweek.

Making him moan extremely loudly, he was very lucky indeed that his parents were not home to hear or witness any of this.

"Nngh, Craig GAH, stop please, tomorrow night?"

Tweek asked even though he was still moaning at the treat Craig was giving him.

He did like it and wanted it to carry on, but his ass was sore from what they had done previously.

"Okay Tweekers just for you." He smiled.

HE ACTUALLY SMILED!

Rare, very rare indeed.

"Night Tweek love ya."

"Nngh GAH! Love y-you too Craig."

Craig gave Tweek a good night kiss on the lips before they both fell into a deep sleep, arms around each other's hot and sweaty bodies.

* * *

"Mornin' sleepy head."

Craig giggled softly as Tweek yawned and began to wake up.

He kissed Tweek again and got dressed; he wore his chullo hat, navy blue hoodie and simple black skinnies.

"Morning GAH! You look r-r-really, u-um, w-well, h-hot Craig."

Tweek blushed like mad, the blush spread across his whole face like wildfire and Craig just laughed and kissed him once again.

It was true he did look pretty god damn hot.

* * *

Once they were both ready Craig drove them to school.

"C'mon better get to Garrison's before were late."

Craig groaned.

They hated Mr Garrison, just like everyone else.

It was about time that, that old twat retired and rested at home, he was like 50!

Even though he said he hated his job, it was obvious that he secretly liked it, or else why would he keep doing it?

"Get inside and shut up you stupid ass wipes! Why are all children so god damn stupid, not to mention loud?"

He greeted them with what the children would call a friendly greeting.

He was always stern, never kind.

It was like being kind was alien to him or something.

But it wasn't the students fault they were stupid.

Mr Garrison only taught them about celebrity gossip.

How he got away with it nobody knows.

The children sometimes enjoyed it, but it did get boring after a while.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

Craig shouted, without even bothering to raise his hand.

"Alright you little cunt take Tweek with you since you're like 'best buddies'."

Garrison continued to ramble on about Hugh Heffner and the playboy mansion when Craig grabbed hold of Tweeks arm.

He pulled him all the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Craig I know I've s-seen you GAH! Naked a-and everything b-b-but I really don't wanna watch you piss!"

Tweek informed Craig; he even sounded a little disgusted by Craig's actions.

"No! Tweek I don't even need to piss, I need just one kiss?"

When Craig was speaking, instead of his usual harsh, nasal tone, he was more sweet and caring.

"Fine, one s-small k-k-kiss then w-we go straight b-back to class."

Craig nodded and they both shared a romantic, yet little kiss.

Tweek could feel that feeling inside again, were his heart could melt instantly.

The feeling of love.

**So that was slightly shorter than the last chapter.**

**And I prefered the last chapter-by a long shot.**

**Excuse my errors, I tend not to proof read, it's to much work and takes up precious time, therefore I don't do it.**

**Anyways, hoped you guys liked it:).**

**Enjoy reading ahead.**

**-Later dudes!**


	3. Tendy

Wendy felt awful.

Her and Token were kissing last night and they were about to get intimate when Wendy started blabbing about Stan.

Token was sick of her always talking about Stan, he knew she still loved him, but just couldn't face it.

The real reason she was talking about him, is that she didn't want to have sex with Token.

She had never done it before and she was scared.

In the pit of her stomach she knew that he was the right person to do it with, but not quite yet.

How could she tell him that though?

She was going to have to make up for it, and she knew a way how.

She was ready.

She was ready, but she was scared at the same time.

Wendy asked herself many questions.

Was it going to hurt? What if I'm not good at it?

But then again, how would Token know how good or bad she was when he'd never done it himself.

Wendy decided to text Token telling him to come over since her parents were gone.

_Hi babe, I'm sorry about the other night. You see the truth is I wasn't ready. But now I am. Come round to my place when you get this message. That's if you want to.-Wendy._

Wendy was now even more terrified, she felt like there was butterflies flying around in her tummy.

"Oh god, oh god." She repeated to herself, shaking each time.

There was a knock at the door, which made Wendy even more anxious.

She unlocked the door and there was Token, showered, groomed, he even had flowers.

He wanted this night to be special.

She stood aside letting him in, still not saying a word.

It was so awkward.

"H-hey s-so Wendy h-how do w-w-we do this?" Token stuttered, quaking in his boots, literally.

"I um, well I um… I d-don't really k-know. I think were supposed to… ya know um kiss first… then see w-were things g-go on f-from there?" It sounded like more of a question than an answer.

She was truly terrified.

She thought that something terrible was going to happen, like he'd forget protection or something.

"O-okay so shall I j-just kiss you?" Both teens were shaking especially the raven haired female.

She looked like she was about to faint.

Her face flushed beet red, he palms sweaty, sweat dripping off her hairline and her shaking body.

Token put a soothing arm around her and calmed her down abit, telling her that he was nervous too, and that everything was going to be alright.

He planted a small kiss on her lips, but she found herself wanting more.

Wendy pulled him close and brushed her tongue against his.

It was like all the fear and worry inside her had just drifted away.

Token dropped the flowers onto the floor and started to rip Wendy's coat off of her body.

He knocked her hat off her head and started to play with her silky hair.

He soon moved his hands down to her waist, and started to put his hand up her blouse.

She let out a squeak and he stopped.

"Wendy, if you're not ready then we won't do this, I can wait." He wrapped that soothing arm around her yet again, it calmed her down allot.

"I'm ready! You just s-shocked me that's all." She smiled to him and they carried on kissing.

He put his hand back up her blouse, and she let him explore.

He didn't put hand to high up to startle her, but not to low down to make her loose interest, it was just right.

Wendy broke the kiss and started to pull off Token's clothes from his top half, revealing his chocolate coloured skin.

Pink tinted her cheeks and he unclasped her bra.

"Token y-you're so muscly." She giggled, as did he.

She felt safe when around Token, it felt right.

Everything felt how it should be, far better then things were when she was with Stan.

She could see his growing bulge in his pants; it was huge so she decided to sort it out.

All that fear started to come back, she had never given a blowjob before, and didn't know how too.

Sure Bebe told her how to do it, 'put your mouth round it then suck, then when they cum swallow it all, then lick the rest of your lips. It turns them on even more, making them want more'. Not a great explanation though.

How hard do you suck?

What does it taste like? She stopped thinking disturbing thoughts and pulled down his trousers.

Revealing even more chocolate brown skin.

She placed her fingers at the waste-line of his boxers and swallowed hard before pulled them down.

Her eyes watered slightly as she clasped her mouth around him.

She wasn't sad, she was just scared.

Wendy entered a small part of him into her mouth sucking gently at first then she picked up the pace.

She tried to put his whole manhood into her mouth but gagged, she let out a loud throaty cough.

"Wendy, you don't need to do this, it's alright. I can go home if you want?" He soothed her once again.

But this time she didn't act so sweet and innocent she pushed him back down onto the bed and started to suck harder and faster than before.

Token moaned many times and entwined his fingers in her long, silky, raven coloured hair.

"Mm, I'm gonna cum Wendy!" He moaned out.

She let him and tried to follow Bebe's advice.

Wendy swallowed the entire contents that came from inside him, and licked her lips.

Token looked down at her to see if she was alright and kissed her softly and gently on the lips.

Wendy stood up and started to unbutton her blouse, it fell to the ground as did her bra, since Token had already unclasped it.

She tried to cover her chest up, but he moved her arms away.

Token got on his knees and pulled down her skirt, rubbing her inner thighs once it was down.

"You ready?" He asked her in a comforting way.

She moved her head forward; it was a sort of nod, but not quite one.

He put his fingers in the waist line of her underwear and pulled them down.

Wendy's face flushed up with blush as she was fully naked, revealed, about to lose her precious gift, but she was happy.

She started to feel the fear come back, but not as bad as it was. After all she was ready.

He lay her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Her breathing started to get heavier, as did his, they were both frightened.

He put his hands on top of her knees and opened her legs, making her gasp.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle, I promise." He assured it.

It made her feel so much better.

He inserted himself into her gently, like he said he would, making Wendy let out a large moan.

Not in pain, in pleasure.

Suddenly the feeling of lust overtook her and she found herself wanting more.

With each thrust, her moans got louder and throatier, she was practically begging for more.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peaks and came onto one another.

Both teens panting heavily, cuddled up to each other as Token planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"H-hey Token?" She panted like a dog that had been in the sun too long.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to those flowers?"

"Oh um, I don't really know. I must have dropped them somewhere in the heat of the moment."

They both giggled at this as sleep overtook them both, their bodies in a tangle of legs and arms.

**I like this one, I'm proud of it.**

**I'm not too fond of straight couples but I kinda liked this, because it was more about emotion then smut, if you like that sort of thing.**

**Which I don't really but hey ho;)**

**R&R your thoughts on this please, I want to know what you're thinking in those minds of yours.**


	4. Gregstophe

**Helpful note, there is note passing in this. Kyle is in Bold and Christophe is in italics. Enjoy.**

Christophe was humming to his favourite song on the radio, when a certain blonde caught his eye.

The blonde male was clean, freshly showered, groomed well and wore expensive looking cloths, he looked hot.

Christophe knew he wouldn't ever get a chance, he was to snobby, well he looked it, and all Christophe was, was a reckless teenager, just like the rest of them.

He wasn't in love with the other male, he just wanted to get into his panties, but he probably had far too much dignity for that sort of thing.

Maybe he could steal a kiss?

Hell he didn't even know his name yet; he stood up, shovel in hand, and went to go talk to the honey haired boy.

"Ello, my name iz Christophe, who are you?" Christophe asked him, trying to put on his best American accent.

"Well hello Christophe. My name is Gregory and I used to attend-"The whole class, with the exception of Christophe, interrupted him.

"WE KNOW!" They all screamed in unison.

Gregory stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Well I shall see you another time, I take it the class doesn't appreciate my great expertise." He bragged, giving the class a dirty look and walking away.

Once he had finally got out of the classroom everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Christophe thought he was extremely hot.

"Woah, shovel boys got a boner!" Cartman and Clyde shouted in unison, and then exchanged evil glares.

Christophe dirty cheeks, turned from dusty beige to crimson, he was so embarrassed.

But he just shrugged his shoulders and said that it was no big deal.

Once the teacher had finally arrived, everyone scattered to their seats.

Christophe looked around the room; everything was how it was supposed to be.

Wendy and Stan passing love notes to each as were Clyde and Bebe, Craig was telling a shivering Tweek to calm down for some reason, Kenny was checking everyone in the room out, Red was playing with her hair and Kyle was giving evil looks to Wendy.

Everyone in the class knew that Kyle had a crush on Stan, apart from Stan.

It was far too obvious, everyone also thought that Stan liked him back and was just using Wendy to make him look straight.

Suddenly Christophe got a note thrown at him.

**Hey dude, you know I like Stan right? Well anyway just in case you didn't know, I do. Wendy's really starting to piss me off now, with the fluffy cuteness. Stan even told me that he didn't really like her. What should I do?-Kyle**

_I know how you feel, I like someone too but they don't even notice. Anyway just tell him he'll understand and probably like you back, have you seen the way he stares at you._

**He stares at me? Oh fuck. That was good advice Mole, anyway who do you like? Is it Kenny?**

_Is it fuck Kenny. He's a notorious whore._

**Haha I know, oh I know who it is, it's that posh totty Gregory. No offence dude but he has way to much dignity for any of that shit.**

"Boys stop passing each other notes!" Mr Garrison shouted from the front of the class.

He came over to were the two teens were sitting and grabbed a hold of the paper.

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well I'm not going to read the whole thing out, but I'm still going to embarrass you little fuckers for pissing about in my class. Okay so basically Kyle loves Stan and doesn't know to tell him. Kenny's a whore. Oh and this is juicy gossip Christophe is in love with GREGORY!" Mr Garrison snorted in laughter.

Kyle's pale cheeks had turned beet red as did Christophe's.

Stan on the other hand was on the verge of falling off his seat.

"He loves me back." He muttered under his breath, smiling as he did so.

Not to mention Wendy's face was green with envy and her and Kyle shared evil glares.

Finally class had finished and Christophe took this opportunity to go talk to Gregory about the way he felt.

He found Gregory sitting by his self on a step outside the cafeteria.

"Hello there Christophe." Gregory sobbed.

"Vhat is vrong?" He asked the blonde wrapping a soothing arm around his shoulder.

"All the children hate me in that classroom." He sobbed again, moving into Christophe body with each word he spoke.

"Not all." Christophe lifted Gregory's chin and stared deeply into his crystal clear eyes.

"What on Earth do you mean?" He asked Christophe trying to avoid his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I like jhoo, in more vays than vone." Christophe edged his face close to Gregory's lips.

"You do?" They were both nearly kissing; their faces were that close together.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Gregory closed his eyes as Christophe smacked their lips together.

What both teens didn't realise was that the rest of the class was watching them, they were too caught up in each other gaze to even notice the slightest bit.

"I'm going to kill you shovel boy! You gave Kyle all that advice about him and Stan you're going to wish that you never messed with Wendy Testaburger!" She screamed in his face.

"FAG!" She screamed seconds later, when she was walking away.

Christophe just simply giggled at her actions and pulled Gregory into another kiss, this time it was deep, passionate and romantic.

**Hmmmm… well this one's okay. But it's quite short. Pffttt oh well. Wendy's such a bitch isn't she. Ahh love it! I used to hate her but all it took was watching her kick Cartman's ass and I fell in love with her. I'll probably hate her by next week.**

**Anyway please R&R!**


	5. Dip

**A/N-****_This one's going to be more speech and fluff and stuff like that so yeah J enjoy, hopefully. The real smut is in the next chapter ;)oh yeah and this chapters going to be short. BTW-I'm completely shit at writing Dip stuff I can never think of anything for them to do. Pip's way to innocent, damn that little angel:L_**

"Damien old chap!" The small British blonde angel screamed as he ran towards the son of the devil, arms wide open.

"Oh hi." He replied getting taken fully aback by Pip's warm hug; he was certainly not expecting that.

"I missed you!" The blonde sobbed, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, his pale cheeks turned from snow white to blood red. He was in love with the son of Satan.

Satan sporn and a boy that looked like an angel, it didn't quite fit.

"Thanks." Damien said, finally hugging the blonde back.

"Hey Pip, how come you missed me? I thought you didn't even like me?" Damien asked with no emotion is his voice or face what so ever.

"I don't like you I lo-" He cut himself off, he knew he was going to regret those three words if he had of said them.

"You what?" A confused look spread across Damien's face.

Pip's eyes widened and face flushed even more than it already was. There was no getting out of this one.

"Pip?" Damien questioned, wrapping his slender fingers in Pip's blonde locks.

"I um… well um… y-you promise you won't k-kill me?" He stuttered, pulling Damien even closer to his body.

"Now why would I do that?" Damien smirked, still playing with the blonde hair below him.

Pip looked up, tears in his pale blue eyes, staring into Damien's red ones.

"I… Damien I… love you." Pip said quietly hoping the son of devil didn't hear him, he did.

"You do?" This time there was a little emotion in Damien's voice, he almost sounded happy.

Pip did a slight nod, as Damien rubbed his slender finger under Pip's chin.

"Then kiss me." Shocked by Damien's choice of words, Pip's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What?"

"No what's just do it."

Pip raised his head, as Damien lowered his and within seconds their lips were locked, and Damien was trying to force his tongue into Pip's mouth.

He soon allowed him too.

Pip couldn't get enough of the kiss, it was far to intoxicating, it was just like taking drugs.

Damien's lips were his drug.

His taste wasn't how he expected it to be. He expected to the taste of blood, but it was more like strawberries. Weird for the son of the devil.

'I could get used to this.' Pip thought, as the kiss deepened.

Pip let out a few moans between kisses, and Damien's hand averted to Pip's ass.

Making Pip squeak a little, he soon got used to it.

He wanted Damien, he needed him.

Pip suddenly felt his pants starting to feel extremely tight and uncomfortable but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Although Damien noticed Pip's growing bulge, he lifted Pip up, still kissing deeply, and took him into the closest apartment. In this case Pip's. To have some well you know…

**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP AND EVEN MORE SHIT-CRAP!**

**I told you that I cannot write Dip, its way to hard. I prefer Creek and Style, there easier, allot easier!**

**And it was only like 620 words, including the author's notes. I am not impressed. **

**Pfftt! Hope you liked it, even though you probably didn't. R&R.**


End file.
